Brandon Marshall
:NOTE: With new information being revealed within the prequels the current timeline may be altered. Please be aware of spoilers. Brandon Samuel Christopher Marshall was a vampire-werewolf hybrid, and a main character on . Brandon was born a werewolf hybrid. He was the youngest son of Gavin North and Liliana Marshall. Though born as Brandon North, he changed his surname to his mother's maidename. Brandon kept his niece Isabella hidden from her biologic father who happened to be his older brother Grayson. Brandon grew up raised by his grandfather and unaware of his eldest brother's existence just like the rest of his siblings. He eventually married Katerina Parker, and had twin sons with her, Christopher and Kaiaphas. He was once held captive by the sinister werewolf Jéssę Russell-Huyler who was responsible for the death of his children's maternal grandfather, and later his older brother. With the disappearance of his two sons at the hands of a force called "Insidious" he traveled to Santa Monica, in order to bring them back to school safely. With the possession of his daughter, he realized that he was dealing with a force greater than he had ever encountered. In order to protect Isabella, he sacrificed his power as warlock, and became a vampire hybrid. Brandon is a member of the North Family, Marshall Family and connected to the Parker Family via his wife and children. Overview Biography Brandon North was born to Gavin and Liliana North. He attended college where met the witch Katherine Parker. He had a complicated on-off relationship with Her, and when Katherine was 20 years old, he proposed to her, asking her to be his wife. Katherine said yes. When Katherine had slept with his older brother Grayson, he tricked the doctors at the hospital into thinking the newborn was his own and kept her a secret from Grayson for eight years. Personality Brandon is charming and cunning as well as deceptive. Like his grandfather before him, he possesses a fierce and sometimes dangerous temper. He also has a way of getting what he wants. However, Brandon knows right from wrong and suffers from childhood trauma; the death of his mother at the hands of Grayson. However with the birth of his niece, his priorities have begun to shift from redeeming him to ensuring her safety. Brandon acts as the families enforcer. He has become utterly ruthless in defense of his family in their war against Jéssę Russell-Huyler. Brandon's personality has become much darker, his violent and ruthless. Prior to being rescued by his family from Jéssę, Brandon has developed slight PTS (post traumatic stress) as he dislikes being locked up, even if it is for his own protection. Despite this, he shows no remorse for his actions in regards to others in the same aspect, such as with Jéssę, knowing the feeling of being secluded for an extended period of time. Physical Appearance Brandon is a good looking man. He is tall 6' (1.83 cm). He possesses messy blonde hair and blue gray eyes. He also has a penchant for dark clothing such as polo shirts and button ups as well as black skinny jeans. He also possesses a muscular build. While in his werewolf form, Katerina describes Brandon as a breathtakingly beautiful wolf with white fur with the standard yellow eyes that come with lycanthropy. Relationships Isabella Samedi This is the relationship between Isabella North, and her uncle Brandon North. Bella is Brandon's adopted daughter and niece. When she was born, he lied to the doctors and made them believe that he was the biological father. He then began to fight for her protection against his enemies, and loves her more than anything. When Bella finds out the truth in She Bringeth The Storm, she becomes angry with Brandon due to the fact that he lied to her. However, she forgives him. With Brandon being captured by Jéssę Russell-Huyler, her memory of Brandon is kept alive because of her mother telling her about Brandon's loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. Bella excepts him as a father, protector and healer, despite of knowing about Grayson. Katerina North Katherine is Brandon's wife. They have shown to care for each other. Brandon and Katherine have reconciled and are now parents for their children. Katherine spent five years trying to find a way to save her family, including Brandon. Katherine was working to save Brandon from torment. When that is successful, Brandon helps raise Bella briefly before he must leave their daughter yet again. This time, Brandon separates himself from Katherine and their daughter for nearly seven years. After Brandon kills a couple of people in front of Bella (when she astral-projected to see him), he breaks contact with Katherine. Despite not keeping contact, Brandon still sent Bella letters through Katherine. Powers & Abilities |-|Witch-Werewolf= Brandon was regarded to be one of the most powerful warlocks of all time. He also could inflict pain upon others as when he made Kaiaphas think he was suffocating. However, Brandon was not always the great and powerful warlock as known to the supernatural community. Instead, it was recently revealed that what led Brandon to improve his power was the loss of his girlfriend at the age of 15. On that day, Brandon angrily promised his brother that he will rise in the black arts and become a powerful warlock in order to avenge his werewolf lover. |-|Vampire-Werewolf= Brandon's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong. He is stronger than some vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Brandon is currently the strongest werewolf hybrid known. Brandon continues to show great skill in physical combat, such as fighting multiple vampires at once and defeating all of them, seemingly one by one. He even moved fast enough that some of them couldn't even counter his attacks and could remove their hearts in the blink of an eye. Recently, Brandon demonstrated yet another unusual level of his powers by transforming into his wolf form within seconds, something that takes werewolves hours to complete. While in his werewolf form he was able to completely dismember them in seconds. Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season Three * * * * * * * * Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Season Five * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Inheritors Season One * (Mentioned) * (Voice heard on phone call) Season Two * * There Was A Time When I Thought I'd Know You Forever (Indirectly Mentioned) * Forever and Always Season Three Season Four * What If I Was The Only One Who Lived The Hybrid Chronicles Part One * Name * The name Brandon is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Brandon is hill covered with broom.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brandon/ * The name Samuel is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Samuel is Heard of God, asked of God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/samuel/ * The name Christopher is an English name. The meaning of the name Christopher is He who holds Christ in his heart.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The Surname Marshall is English referring to someone who took care of horses.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/marshall Trivia * Brandon was originally written to be the son of Vincenté, father of Katherine, and grandfather of Isabella. Tropes * Psychopathic Manchild: Brandon definitely qualifies, especially when he is angered and lashes out at others. * Undying Loyalty: Brandon desires this from others more than anybody, especially from his family. Too bad he always manages to destroy every chance of it happening. * Papa Wolf: To his niece, Isabella. References Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:North Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Characters